I Wish You Happy
by El Corona
Summary: Summary : Naruto dan teman-temannya telah memenangkan perang shinobi ke 4. Tapi karena alasan tertentu para petinggi desa, nyawa Naruto dalam bahaya. Bagaimana Naruto menghadapinya? Dan bagaimana kisah cintanya?
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou ! Minna-sama !

Saya orang baru di FanFic karena itu saya tidak (tepatnya belum) dapat membuat Cerita yang bagus. Harap dimaklumi lah!...

Sebenarnya banyak ide di dalam kepala saya tapi bingung harus mem-publish yang mana dulu! Gomen…. Kalau ceritanya agak ngawur. Dan kalau ada yang mirip-mirip sama fic lainnya mungkin hanya kebetulan pikiran saya sama dengan para senior. Ini adalah murni isi kepala saya. Walaupun saya sampai harus memeras otak saya.

Summary : Naruto dan teman-temannya telah memenangkan perang shinobi ke 4. Tapi karena alasan tertentu para petinggi desa, nyawa Naruto dalam bahaya. Bagaimana Naruto menghadapinya? Dan bagaimana kisah cintanya?

Warning : OOC , GAJE , ceritanya sangat berbeda dari kemungkinan yang sebenarnya , alur semrawut.

Rate: T aja…

Pairing

NaruSaku

Get Ready…..

Set…

Here We Go!...

**I Wish You Happy **

**By : El Corona**

Chapter 1 : I'm coming home

Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure, suara burung-burung berkicau menyambut hari yang baru. Ya, Desa Konohagakure adalah salah satu desa yang damai nan indah, hijau seluas mata memandang tidak heran nama desa ini berasak dari kata "Konoha" yang berarti daun(kalo gak salah…hehe). Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya menembus kamar seorang gadis berambut pink, gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan mendapati sinar kuning keemasan yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Warna itu… ya warna yang mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. "Mmm…..sudah saatnya aku bangun!". Gadis itu kemudian duduk di pinggir kasurnya melamun memandangi jendela. Pandangannya perlahan beralih ke bingkai foto yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Sudah tiga tahun berlalu… sejak kau menepati janjimu Naruto. Kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkanku lagi?". Gadis itu melihat kearah bingkai foto yang ada di meja belajarnya memperhatikan sosok berambut kuning yang tidak lain adalah mantan rekan satu timnya di Tim 7. Di foto tersebut terdapat tiga orang laki-laki yang mengelilinginya Guru Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Matanya menerawang kearah jendela kamarnya, mengingat masa-masa saat menjadi gennin dulu.

"Sakura apa kau sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba suara membuyarkan lamunannya, suara Ino sahabatnya. "Eh Ino .. ada apa?" Sakura kaget karena Ino tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan jendela kamarnya. "Kau di minta menghadap Tsunade-sama sekarang, katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan mu ….penting!" kata Ino yang memanggilnya dari jendela kamarnya. "Ya sudah sampai jumpa Sakura aku ada urusan dengan seseorang!" Ino cekikikan, "wah …pasti dengan Sai ya, tidak kusangka akhirnya kalian pacaran juga…". Sakura sambil tertawa jahil membuat sahabatnya itu blushing. Memang kabar bahwa Sai dan Ino berpacaran sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Konoha.

"Mau tahu saja…!" ino terlihat kesal dan cemberut.

"Kau terlihat lucu kalau cemberut begitu Ino-pig! Hehe…." Sakura menggoda sahabatnya tersebut.

" Enak saja kau yang begitu!... sudahlah cepat sana pergi Jidat!" Ino membalasnya sambil tersenyum jahil dan lalu melesat entah kemana.

"Hah., dasar …..dia itu selalu saja begitu" Sakura mendengus kesal. Sakura langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, dan setelah beberapa saat dia sudah mengenakan baju putih dengan rompi hitam,dengan bawahan rok hitam diatas lutut. Setelah berpamitan dengan orang tuanya dia pun melangkah kekantor hokage sambil membawa dokumen yang kelihatannya penting.

Sakura sampai di depan ruangan Hokage, dia mengetuk pintu " Masuk…." Jawab Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama ini laporan operasi besar bulan ini, diantaranya beberapa ANBU yang baru pulang misi". Sakura menyerahkan laporan tersebut. "…Tsunade-sama …. Sebenarnya apa yang anda ingin bicarakan dengan saya?..". Tsunade yang dari tadi sibuk memeriksa laporan di mejanya baru ingat sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikannya " yang ingin kusampaikan sebenarnya terkait denganmu Sakura!... "Tsunade menatap Sakura. "akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlambat ke rumah sakit, kau juga sering melamun kalau kuperhatikan. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa Sakura?".

Sakura menunduk "itu….. sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa"

"Kau yakin ?,,,,," Tanya Tsunade sekali lagi dengan tatapan khawatir terhadap muridnya itu.

"Ya ….. saya mungkin hanya kelelahan.."tambah Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Tsunade tahu ada yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura, tetapi dia tidak ingin menanyakan tentang masalah pribadinya lebih lanjut. " Ya sudah…. kau boleh pergi, tapi jangan terlambat lagi Sakura dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri".

"Hai, Arigatou….Tsunade-sama".Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar,

Sakura POV

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit aku terus melamun. Akhir-akhir ini pikiranku kacau. Tapi anehnya aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatku kacau. Selama Sasuke tidak ada Naruto selalu ada di sampingku, menghiburku, menjadi tempat curhatku, seperti hanya Naruto yang membuat ku bersemangat. Tapi semenjak kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha dia memutuskan untuk pergi berlatih dalam waktu yang lama. Alasannya karena sekarang Sasuke sudah kembali, dia tidak perlu menjagaku dan menghiburku lagi. Sebagai seorang sahabat dia tak perlu melakukan itu kan? Aku tahu ada yang disembunyikannya dariku. Menurutku dia seperti menghindar dari sesuatu.

End of Sakura POV

Sementara itu di ruangan hokage

"aku masuk Tsunade baa-chan!" suara cempreng yang membuat sang hokage kelima kaget. Suara yang tidak lagi didengarnya selama tiga tahun ini.

'dia sudah pulang rupanya'. "Masuk".

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang di hadapannya. Dia terkejut melihat pemuda itu, dia menatap lekat-lekat pemuda itu.

" Kau terlihat jauh berbeda Naruto….."

"Bagaimana hasil latihanmu? Kau seharunya bertambah kuat Naruto". Tsunade memberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Hei hei….. sabar baa-chan. Jadi begini sambutan untukku setelah pergi 3 tahun?" Naruto mendengus kesal terhadap perempuan tua itu. 'Dasar tidak punya hati aku kan pahlawan seharusnya diadakan pesta khusus atau sebagainya!'batin Naruto.

Hening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seperti yang kau tahu perang telah berahkir…..Tetapi para petinggi negara shinobi masih mencium adanya sisa-sisa akatsuki yang masih hidup!" Perkataan Tsunade membuat Naruto terhenyak.

" Jadi begitu…." Naruto mulai serius dengan hal ini.

Dan kabar buruknya…"tsunade menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat naruto penasaran.

"Uchiha Madara selamat dari pertempuran". Tukasnya.

"Apa!Tidak mungkin!, aku yakin aku sudah membunuhnya waktu itu."

Naruto tidak percaya. Pertarungan yang hampir membunuhnya tersebut menjadi sia-sia karena nyatanya madara masih hidup. Orang yang memicu perang besar dan sangat berbahaya itu masih hidup.

"Karena itu kusarankan agar kau tetap waspada. Kemungkinan dia masih mengincarmu".

Tsunade memberikan tatapan serius kepada calon penerusnya itu.

"Hai!...aku mengerti!aku permisi dulu…ZZzzzt…". Tiba-tiba naruto menghilang begitu saja dari ruangan hokage.

Sementara itu…..

Sakura yang sudah selesai tugasnya di rumah sakit hari ini bingung akan pergi kemana.

"Mmm…. Mungin aku akan pergi ke tempat Ino saja!".

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah sahabatnya tersebut. Tapi saat dia lewat di depan kedai ichiraku…..

"Paman Teuchi! Aku pesan ramen miso tiga mangkok! Cepat ya…!"

"Iya iya…kau itu tidak sabaran sekali NARUTO!."

DEG!

'hah …..suara itu …Naruto?'. Sakura mulai melangkahkam kakinya ke tempat itu. Tetapi yang ada malah seorang pria tampan berambut kuning jabrik panjangnya sebahu, mata biru, kulit tan,tinggi dan tegap mengenakan seragam jounnin. Mirip Naruto hanya saja tidak ada goresan di kedua pipinya. Tapi tadi paman itu bilang bahwa…

Sakura masih melamun menatap pemuda itu dan membuat pemuda itu bingung.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan! sudah lama tidak bertemu ya…" Seperti biasa Naruto Memamerkan cengiran konyolnya. Suara itu menyadarkannya. Suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kau….. Apa kau Naruto?"

Naruto yang mendengarkan perkataan Sakura mendengus kesal "Tentu saja ini aku!…." Naruto sweatdrop.

Sakura menatap naruto lekat-lekat. 'Naruto wajahmu banyak berubah ya '. Sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikan wajah Naruto tersentak kaget. "Halo… Sakura chan! Apa kau baik baik saja?..."naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

" Kau kenapa ? Sakit?...". Katanya sambil menempelkan tangannya di dahi lebarku.

"Eh…..". Aku merasa wajahku memanas saat dia menyentuhku.

"Aku…..aku tidak apa-apa kok". Kataku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya. Aku merasa wajahku memerah.

'Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa aku jadi seperti Hinata? Padahal dulu aku bisa dengan leluasa memukulnya. Tapi kenapa aku jadi gugup?

"Maaf N-Naruto….a-aku permisi dulu.. aku harus pergi.". aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu sebelum bertambah kacau. Aku tidak ingin terlihat aneh di depan 'sahabat' ku itu.

"Kenapa dia?..." naruto masih merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah…mungkin dia tidak enak badan". Naruto melanjutkan acara makkannya yang sudah memasuki ronde ke 5.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto POV

Setelah kenyang aku melangkahkan kakiku dari kedai ramen itu. Aku langsung memanjat ke gedung tertinggi di desa Konoha.

Tap tap tap.

Dari atas sini aku bisa melihat seluruh bagian desa Konoha. Konoha memang sempat hancur karena invasi Pain sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Tapi berkat kerja keras semua warga desa di bantu para ninja, akhirnya Konoha bisa berdiri kembali. Aku memejamkan mata sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus. Aku rindu sekali dengan desa ini.

Sedang enak-enaknya menikmati suasana itu, tiba-tiba….

"Yo Naruto !.."

Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ohayou, Guru Kakashi!" balasku dengan semangat. Ternyata pria yang memanggilku adalah Guru Kakashi. Dia tampak tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia masih membawa buku Icha-Icha yang kuberikan dulu Tentu saja ia masih memakai masker hitam, yang tampaknya akan dia pakai seumur hidup.

"Kau terlihat berbeda ya Naruto!" katanya sambil mengamati penampilanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku berkeliling desa. Aku semakin tidak sabar bertemu rookie 12 yang lain. Saat dalam perjalanan orang-orang desa menyapaku. Bahkan gadis-gadis yang melihatku terlihat histeris. 'Aneh' pikirku. Semua orang bilang penampilanku berbeda.

Di perjalanan aku bertemu Kiba yang masih saja lengket dengan Akamaru. Shino dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Hei Naruto lama tidak bertemu ya!" sapa kiba

"Guk….Guk" Akamaru ikut menyapaku dengan bahasa anjing.

Di depan kedai Yakiniku aku bertemu Shikamaru yang masih terlihat malas seperti biasanya, Chouji yang tak kusangka semakin besar badannya!, dan Ino yang masih terlihat centil.

" Wah sepertinya pahlawan kita sudah pulang " kata Shikamaru dengan santai.

Choji yang masih memakan keripik melambaikan tangannya padaku

"Ohayou Shikamaru, Chouji! Apa kab…."

Belum selesai aku bicara Ino sudah menggandeng lenganku.

"Wah Naruto kau semakin tampan saja ya!" Ino langsung saja menggandeng lenganku. Tentu saja aku agak risih karena di sana banyak orang.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita jalan-jalan. Hm….. mau tidak?"

Ino tanpa basa-basi langsung mengeluarkan jurus centilnya.

" Maaf …. Tapi sepertinya aku harus segera menghadap Hokage". Aku harus menghindar dari Ino. Kalau sampai aku jalan bareng Ino, bisa-bisa dompetku ludes.

"Huh….. dasar merepotkan" celetuk Shikamaru.

Aku pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh teman-temanku.

Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke akademi.

Di akademi aku bisa mendengar keramaian yang disebabkan oleh murid-murid. Seperti waktu aku masih di akademi dulu, aku termasuk anak paling nakal dan pembuat onar.

Tak kusangka aku bertemu Neji, Hinata dan Tenten yang sekarang mengajar di akademi.

Mereka sama sekali tidak berubah. Khusunya Hinata yang masih saja wajahnya memerah dan kemudian pingsan saat bertemu denganku.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Menurutku ini saat yang bagus untuk melihat sunset. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke danau di pinggir desa. Aku berbaring diatas rumput di tepi danau. Sungguh indah pemandangan saat itu. Angin berhembus pelan menentramkan jiwa. Dihiasi oleh burung-burung yang berterbangan pulang ke sarangnya. Gemercik air danau yang membuatku damai. Sungguh aku sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini. Akupun teringat akan seseorang.

'Seharian ini aku belum melihatmu Sasuke. Apa kau masih menyimpan dendam terhadap Konoha? Rasanya aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk memastikannya'.

Chapter 1 selesai!

Gimana? ancur ga? ….

Saya mengharapkan para readers berbaik hati kepada fic saya yang satu ini….

Read n Review Please….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 akhirnya saya publish!

Gomen kalau update nya lama banget. Soalnya saya mesti memeras otak saya yang mendung supaya bisa menjadi pelangi dan memberi inspirasi bagi saya(walah…)

Dan juga tugas sekolah yang menumpuk tentunya.

Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas review-reviewnya. Saya senang sekali ada membaca dan me-review cerita saya. Saya juga berterima kasih atas saran-saran dan pendapat yang saya terima di email saya. Gomen, saya tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-per satu (soalnya saya mudah lupa! Hehehe…..)

Saya juga menerima kritik dan flame supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya.

Okeh! Langsung saja!

.

.

.

.

Summary : Naruto dan teman-temannya telah memenangkan perang shinobi ke 4. Tapi karena alasan tertentu para petinggi desa, nyawa Naruto dalam bahaya. Bagaimana Naruto menghadapinya? Dan bagaimana kisah cintanya?

Warning : OOC , GAJE , ceritanya sangat berbeda dari kemungkinan yang sebenarnya , alur semrawut.

Rate : T

Pairing

NaruSaku

Get Ready…..

Set…

Here We Go!...

**I Wish You Happy **

**By : El Corona**

Chapter 2 : Just Friends ?

Terlihat seorang perempuan sedang mengamati ukiran wajah para Hokage yang ada di tebing. Hokage merupakan ninja yang berjuang untuk desa Konoha walaupun nyawa taruhannya. Jasa para Hokage dilambangkan dengan ukiran wajah mereka yang dibuat agar semua orang di desa tetap mengenang jasa mereka.

"Kak Tsunade" panggil seorang perempuan berambut hitam sedang menggendong babi.

"Ada apa Shizune?" pandangan perempuan itu tidak beralih dari semula.

"Apakah kita tetap akan melaksanakan misi itu? Apakah ini tidak terlalu berbahaya bagi Dia?" Tanya wanita bernama Shizune itu.

"…" Tsunade diam hanya menyiratkan tatapan kosong. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian seulas senyum tampak di bibirnya.

" Kau tahu Shizune?"Tanya sang hokage kelima itu kepada asistennya.

"…..?" Shizune terlihat bingung.

"Aku telah lama hidup dalam pertempuran berdarah yang menyebabkan banyak sekali penderitaan dan kematian. Aku telah melihat banyak darah dari korban yang berjatuhan."

Ucapnya lirih.

"Dari semua pertempuran yang aku jalani, aku telah banyak melihat ninja-ninja hebat bertarung. Dari sekian banyaknya ninja-ninja hebat itu aku telah melihat sosok ninja sejati dalam diri Jiraiya dan Minato". Menurut Tsunade, kedua orang itu merupakan ninja terhebat yang pernah dia temui.

"Dan suatu saat, pasti ada ninja lain yang akan melampaui mereka". Tsunade lalu menoleh kepada Shizune dan dengan mantap berkata…

"Aku yakin hanya Naruto yang bisa melakukannya!".

Shizune pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan seniornya tersebut. Ya Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Minato memang menaruh harapan mereka pada Naruto. Mereka yakin suatu saat Naruto akan menjadi pembawa kedamaian bagi seluruh dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di kedai ramen…

"Jadi Sasuke sudah menjadi ANBU?" Tanya Naruto kepada senseinya.

"Begitulah" kata senseinya yang berambut silver itu yang makan sambil membaca buku kesayangannya.

"Jadi tidak heran kau tidak akan melihatnya beberapa hari ini. Karena misi ANBU biasanya memakan waktu lama" gurunya itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Naruto masih asyik menyeruput ramen kesukaannya.

"Sayang sekali…."

"Kau tahu Naruto?" senseinya itu memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Semenjak kau pergi dari desa Sakura sering menanyakan kabarmu"

"Eh ….. benarkah?" wajah Naruto mulai memerah. 'Sakura-chan menanyakan kabarku. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?'.

"Bukankah sekarang sudah ada Sasuke di sisinya. Kenapa dia masih mengkhawatirkan aku?"

"Kau salah Naruto". perkataan Kakashi membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Selama ini yang dipikirkannya hanya kau. Selama Sasuke menjadi missing-nin kau selalu ada untuknya. Dan tanpa kau sadari, sebenarnya dia me…..".

"Baiklah-baiklah….. sudah cukup!" potong Naruto. Naruto malah semakin bingung dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

'Bukankah sakura-chan menyukai sasuke sejak masih di akademi? Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan cinta seumur hidupnya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat?' berbagai spekulasi berkecamuk dalam pikiran Naruto.

Kakashi yang mengerti apa yang dipikirkan muridnya itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

'Masa muda memang menyenangkan' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ckling

"Selamat datang!" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir kuda.

"Hai ,Ino" Sapa seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang tidak lain adalah Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura. Tumben kau kemari. Ada apa?". Sakura memang jarang mengunjungi toko bunga Ino. Sakura memang disibukkan dengan kegiatan di rumah sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin beli bunga" jawabnya.

"Kau mau bunga apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Mm…. menurutmu apa yang cocok untuk diletakkan di rumah sakit?"

"Sebentar ya….." Ino mencari bunga yang cocok dengan permintaan Sakura. .

"Ini …..". kata Ino sambil membawa bunga lavender.

"Hm… bagus juga. Aku beli dua buket". Lalu Ino dengan terampil membungkus bunga itu.

"Hey, Sakura apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Naruto?"kata Ino membuka percakapan.

"Oh. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin" jawab Sakura. Mendengar nama itu Sakura tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?" Tanya Ino dengan ekspresi centilnya.

"Apanya?" Sakura pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ya ampun Sakura. Apa kau tidak lihat betapa tampannya Naruto sekarang!Rasanya aku ingin meledak ketika melihat senyumnya yang mempesona itu. Kya!". Ino nerocos tanpa henti.

"Iya , aku juga tahu itu Ino –pig!" Sakura merasa sebal dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh Sakura kenapa kau marah? Apa jangan-jangan….." Ino mulai tersenyum iblis. Sakura merasakan firasat buruk apabila sahabatnya itu menyeringai seperti itu. "kau menyukainya?" kata Ino tanpa dosa.

"Eh… siapa bilang?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya agar rona merah di wajahnya tidah terlihat.

"Hehe…kau tidak bisa membohongiku Sakura." Kata Ino sambil menyerahkan bunga pesanan Sakura.

"Tapi kalau kau ingin mendapatkan Naruto kau harus cepat. Soalnya aku dengar hampir seluruh gadis di desa naksir padanya lho". Ino menggoda Sakura tanpa henti.

"Itu bukan urusanku!" Sakura mulai terpancing. Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu Naruto untukku saja ya!" celetuk Ino.

" Hei Ino, kau kan sudah punya Sai. Mau dibawa kemana pacarmu itu?" balas Sakura.

Sambil meninggalkan toko bunga Ino.

'Dasar Sakura. Jalan pikirannya mudah ditebak' batin Ino sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sakura POV

Hampir saja aku ketahuan di depan Ino!

Aku tak meragukan kemampuan Ino dalam soal percintaan. Kalau saja tadi aku tidak segera pergi, mungkin akan lebih berbahaya. Bisa-bisa berita bahwa aku menyukai Naruto tersebar sampai pelosok Negara Hi. Kalau sampai terjadi mau di taruh dimana mukaku!.

Hari sudah mulai senja. Tampak anak-anak berlarian di jalan-jalan. Pasti mereka adalah murid-murid akademi yang akan pulang ke rumahnya. Jadi teringat saat masih belajar di akademi.

Saat itu biasanya setelah belajar di akademi aku pulang dengan Ino. Biasanya kami mampir dulu ke taman untuk bermain ayunan, membeli es krim dan bercanda. Tak terasa waktu semakin berlalu.

Aku pun sebenarnya ingin pulang karena lelah, tapi entah mengapa cuaca sore ini tampak sangat indah. Sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang tenang untuk menikmati panorama sore ini.

Tapi saat aku melintas di dekat hutan aku mendengar sebuah suara seperti seorang bertarung. Aku pun mencari sumber suara itu, dan ternyata itu adalah NARUTO!

"Hyaa…." Naruto berlatih sangat keras. Bisa dipastikan karena tubuhnya kelihatan sangat kelelahan.

"Sial ! aku belum bisa menyempurnakan jurus ini!" Kata naruto sambil menyandarkan badannya di sebuah pohon karena saking lelahnya.

Aku hanya memandanginya dari jauh. Terlihat keringat menuruni garis rahangnya. Rambut kuningnya pun telah basah oleh keringat. Tak sengaja aku menginjak semak-semak yang menyebabkan aku ketahuan.

"Siapa di sana!" dia curiga dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Aku pun mulai keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Eh….. Ohayou Sakura-chan!" sapanya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau berlatih sampai sekeras ini Naruto? Kau bisa sakit baka!". Ucapku kesal tapi khawatir. Dia hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Pasti dia berlatih dari tadi pagi

"Ternyata kau mengkhawatirkanku ya" ucapnya pede tapi dengan nada agak jahil.

Dia pun akhirnya istirahat dan mengajakku untuk melihat langit sore bersama di tepi danau di hutan. Sungguh aku merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Dia mulai bercerita tentang perjalanannya selama 3 tahun. Aku pun hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Tanpa kusadari aku terus memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat ceria itu.

" Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" . Pertanyannya itu sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. Tenggorokanku seperti tersumbat. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Perasaan inilah yang sampai saat ini masih membuatku bingung. Apakah aku mencintai Naruto atau Sasuke.

"Kami hanya sebatas teman biasa" ucapku lirih.

" Oh..." Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. Mata birunya masih memandang danau yang tenang.

"Kau tahu Sakura-chan. Sebagai sahabat aku akan selalu mendukungmu" Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arahku sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

Seharusnya aku senang karena sahabatku selalu mendukungku bukan?Tapi kenapa saat dia berkata 'sahabat' ada sebagian kecil hatiku yang merasa kecewa.

Kenapa Naruto?Kenapa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai 'sahabat'. Apa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku saat ini? Aku merasa kaulah yang selalu membuatku bersemangat, membuatku ceria, dan menghiburku saat aku sedih. Dulu kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku.

Apakah hatimu masih seperti dulu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 selesai!

Mungkin ada yang bertanya bagaimana bisa Naruto dalam bahaya? Jawabannya adalah…

Stay tune! Karena saya akan menjawabnya di chap berikutnya.

Saya mengharapkan para readers berbaik hati kepada fic saya yang satu ini….

Read n Review Please….


End file.
